The Titans
Synopsis The episode begins with Xena leaving Gabrielle to take care of Argo while she battles a band of thugs on the road. The leader of the thugs, Hesiot, is clearly well known to Xena. After defeating his cronies, Xena makes to go after Hesiot on horseback, whistling for Argo. Unfortunately, thinking she was being helpful, Gabrielle has removed Argo's bridle, and the time it takes Xena to put it back on gives Hesiot a big lead. Xena is clearly not happy with Gabrielle, and takes off after Hesiot in a bad mood. After Xena departs, Gabrielle is drawn into a nearby cave by the sound of chanting. When she enters the cave, she finds a group of cult members dressed in robes, attempting to recite a sacred chant that will wake "The Titans" – those whom the cult worships. They need the Titans to help them solve the problems in their village. Unfortunately, despite having read the chant 5 different ways, it has not worked. Gabrielle, after listening, realizes that they are reading the chant wrong – it is a Dorian chant, but they are reading it with an Ionian rhythm. She asks if she may try, and they agree. Gabrielle recites the chant the correct way, and suddenly the walls shake and release the Titans. The cult members bow to them, but the Titans ask to know who it was that released them. When Gabrielle comes forward they kneel to her, honoring her as the "Liberator of the Titans", and promising to do her will. We move to Xena, who has chased Hesiot into a tavern. Xena quickly takes control of the situation, tying up Hesiot. At that moment, another band of thugs arrives to rescue him. Realizing that she is outnumbered, Xena weighs up her options when Gabrielle arrives, with the Titans in tow. The thugs attempt to flee, but Gabrielle gives the order for the Titans to 'disperse the ruffians' and they oblige. She then introduces them to Xena, who is less than impressed with the whole situation. Oblivious, Gabrielle gives the three Titans orders for clearing the road, fortifying the dam and cleaning out the well – the jobs the villagers needed completed. While Crius and Thea seem happy to oblige, Hyperion is clearly unhappy taking orders from Gabrielle, whom he doesn't believe to be a goddess. While the villagers celebrate Gabrielle, Xena and Hesiot are also less than convinced that all is as it seems. Xena questions how long Gabrielle is going to be able to convince the Titans that she is a goddess. Gabrielle is adamant that she trusts them, however, and has complete control of the situation. Later, the Titans return from their 'chores', hungry and looking to be fed. When Gabrielle offers for them to share with the villagers, Hyperion loses his temper, and demands that Gabrielle use her 'godly powers' to create a feast for them. Backed into a corner, Gabrielle tries to keep the act up and threatens the Titans with her wrath. Clearly unconvinced, Hyperion blows Gabrielle over, proving to them all that she is not a goddess after all. Xena comes out to act as Gabrielle's protector, as the Titans are now angry and want to punish her. Xena slices Hyperion's foot with her sword, and as the villagers flee to safety, Hyperion begins to destroy the village in a violent rage. They all flee to a temple, which is holy ground for both the Titans and the villagers, and thus they are safe there. Back at the Titan's cave, Hyperion remarks that Crius is still in love with Thea, who is clearly with Hyperion now. Hyperion then gets up to leave, intending to go after Xena, who is standing in the way of them getting at Gabrielle. Hyperion declares that they still need Gabrielle for the second chant, and the other two both agree. Back at the temple, more homeless villagers are arriving. Hyperion stands outside and declares that he will continue to destroy their village and all in it until Xena and Gabrielle give themselves up. The villagers are already becoming hostile towards the pair for the damage that has been caused. Meanwhile, Gabrielle discusses the situation with the young priest, Phillius. He feels responsible for the events because it was his idea to try and release the Titans. To make him feel better, Gabrielle accepts half the blame. Overhearing their conversation, Hesiot remarks that they are both idiots, and that the 'old' Xena would have known what to do in this situation. He argues that the Titans will be looking for an ally, and therefore the smart thing to do would be to switch sides and join forces with the Titans. He offers to be Xena's lieutenant. When a village woman comes hysterical into the temple and says that the village children have not returned from a holy walk, Xena decides to go looking for them, leaving Hesiot to be guarded by a villager. Outside Hyperion hears the children approaching the Titan's cave, and chases them inside where he plans to kill them all. Crius stands up to him, arguing that killing children is wrong, and the pair begin to fight, causing the cave to start crashing down around them. Xena arrives in time to save the children, but in a rage Hyperion murders Crius, much to Thea's horror. Back in the temple, Hesiot had been working on convincing the villagers to turn against Xena and join forces with the Titans. When Xena arrives back with the rescued children, the men strike, capturing Xena so that they can give her to the Titans. On the way to the cave, Hesiot talks up how the Titans are going to make them kings. Inside the wagon in which they've got Xena imprisoned, however, Xena is hurriedly making her escape. When Hesiot approaches the Titans and presents the wagon where Xena was imprisoned, they find her gone. Furious, Hyperion kills Hesiot and the villager. The Titans return to the cave where Hyperion tries to convince Thea that all can still go to plan. He intends to use Gabrielle to awaken the rest of the Titans in order to declare war on the Olympian gods. Xena, having escaped Hesiot, hides in the cave, overhearing the conversation. Xena returns to the temple and explains the Titan's plan to the villagers. Realizing that they need Xena's help, the villagers follow her lead and begin to put together a plan to defeat the Titans. While they are working, Gabrielle and Phillius come up with another plan. It turns out that there is a chant which puts the Titans back to sleep, hidden under the altar in the cave. Gabrielle is very enthusiastic about it, but when they explain it to Xena she brushes it off as being too dangerous. Later that evening, Xena begins waking the villagers up to put the plan into action. She finds Gabrielle and Phillius sleeping in a close embrace in a private chamber. Xena is clearly worried that Gabrielle may have done something foolish during the night. When Xena isn't looking, Gabrielle disobeys her instructions and takes off for the cave alone. In the cave Gabrielle sneaks past the sleeping Titans and retrieves the correct chant from under the altar. Just as she is opening the scroll to read it, however, she is captured by Thea, who has awoken. Caught by the Titans, Hyperion tries to force Gabrielle to read the chant to awaken the other Titans. Gabrielle, using her extensive stalling techniques, tries to hold off on reading the chant until Xena and the reinforcements arrive. Just as Gabrielle runs out of ideas, and in desperation declares that the chants aren't working because she is no longer a virgin, Xena arrives with the villagers. Using herself as bait, Xena and the villagers trap Hyperion's arm, and prepare to kill him. Just as Xena goes in for the kill, Thea interrupts; begging Xena not to kill him and handing her the chant that will put them back to sleep. Gabrielle calls for the chant because it turns out she is still a virgin and was deliberately misreading the other chant. Just as Xena is passing the chant to Gabrielle, Hyperion frees himself from the shackle, and tears the chant in half with a piece flying onto a rock. He battles with Xena, and then realizing that Gabrielle is the key, changes direction and goes after her instead. Working quickly, Xena retrieves the missing piece and using her whip as a rope, swings down, knocking Hyperion into a hole in the cavern and giving Gabrielle the chant to read. Gabrielle reads it and as they wait, the Titans become stone again. Back in the temple, Gabrielle says goodbye to Phillius. As she and Xena leave, they apologize to each other for the last few days, and reaffirm their friendship. As they set off, Xena jokingly warns Gabrielle to never touch her horse again. Memorable quotes * Hesiot: Xena! Don't you ever give up? :Xena: (sarcastically) On you, Hesiot? No! You're special to me! * Hyperion: I believe Crius is still in love with you, Thea. :Thea: He loves me as a friend should. :Hyperion: (to Crius) Was that a friendly look you were giving her just now? (sarcastically) You never look at me like that. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Mark Raffety as Hyperion * Amanda Tollemache as Thea * Edward Campbell as Crius * Andy Anderson as Hesiot * Paolo Rotondo as Philius * Syd Mannion as Calchas * David Mackie as Rhodos * Jack Dacey as Creon * Sian Hughes as Young Woman * Peter Morgan as Barkeep * Maggie Tarver as Villager #1 * Simon Cameron as Villager #2 * Tania Anderson as First Woman * Julianne Evans as Second Woman Background information and notes * The chants used to free and imprison the Titans is spoken in Greek. However, the English translation is utterly nonsensical. The first chant translates to: "Thank you very much! So and so! Hello, Good morning! Hello Goodnight! Hello..." and then the words "Kali noches" - good night again, but as mixture of Greek (καληνύχτα) and Spanish (buenas noches). The latter chant translates to "Greetings greetings greetings hello greetings. Good greets." The phrase "moupolita moupolita" is just gibberish, and the chant concludes with "Chania Heraclion", the names of two Greek cities. * Xena does not use her chakram in this episode. Continuity and mistakes * In the opening scene, Xena throws down her weapons, including the chakram because she wants to fight without weapons. During the fight, when she jump kicks a guy in the face, you clearly see the chakram on her armor. A second later it's gone again. Disclaimer * There was no humorous disclaimer for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1